A Type-C Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector is a USB connector that is smaller than previous USB connectors. The Type-C USB connector also enables a connection with a USB receptacle at any orientation. In a large form factor device where there is a long interconnect distance between the host printed circuit board (PCB) and the USB Type-C receptacle, signals that are passed along this long interconnect may be subject to degradation across the interconnect.
In some cases, the same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.